Undercover
by dadsmaggie2020
Summary: Ally Dawson- The girl you THINK you know. Ally is sent to Miami to live with the Moons when a group called Z-Kill is after her.
1. Chapter 1

I hate being the new kid. Even though I am used to it going from school to school doing undercover sting operations, I still hate it. The looks and also always being an outcast. Though this time, I am really going undercover.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ms Dawson can you come to my office" My boss says through the microphone in to my earpiece.

"Uh, yeah sure! Why do you need me to?" I asked.

"It is urgent, Miss Dawson." He says seriously.

"Yes sir!" I say. Then I continue fighting, this spy that came from France thinks he can beat me. As he threw a punch, I caught it and twisted his arm. He yelped in excruciating pain. He tried to throw a kick at me but I grabbed it, twisted it and threw him on the floor. He quickly got up and threw a punch at my stomach. I quickly recover just as he is throwing a side kick at me. I block it with my wrist. Then I grab his wrist and flipped him. He landed on his feet and kicked me, square in the stomach. I didnt recover fast enough to see the punch coming towards my head. Then he pinned my on the ground. "Ze rumor waz true. Ze Americans are really badz fighterz" He said in a thick french accent. "Nice accent" I sarcastically say, distracting him. I kick him in the manhood. As he lost grip of me I flipped him and took out my knife. "Xander will never beat me. And next time, bring backup!" Then I stabbed him hard and and pressed the knife hard. Then I yank it out as he yells in pain. Ha! I drag him to a closet and tied him up with rope. I walk out and I hook my grappling hook to the window and jump out, I smile as i land on the next building, and repeat the proccess. Yes, I jump buildings. Though it sounds hard, it's pretty easy. I kept doing that until I got to my boss's secret apartment. In the apartment there is another secret door which is behind the book shelf. When you pull the certain book it recognizes your hand print and then the book shelve slides open and inside is a huge layer. Like a police station...undercover...and for spies only. So I walk to my boss's office. Since this is a high tech facility, the door opens even before you get to it.

"Um. Hi boss, you said you needed me?" I asked.

"Yeah." He clicks a button and closes the door. Now this is serious. He usually leaves the door open.

"So you remember when you fought Gibson Buttox?" I slightly chuckle because of his name. My boss didn't chuckle back, so I stayed quiet. "He used to be part of Z-Kill and he put you on the top of Xanders most wanted list and they are hunting you down." I slightly gasp. Ugh not again! The last time I was hunted down by another terrorist group my mom and dad were killeled! I got so ricked off I killed everyone in the group. The name of the group was Z-Kill. I guess I didn't kill all of them, so they went to Xander and decided to put me number one on their most wanted list.

"So you have to go undercover to a high school and act like your a normal teen, okay? I have already selected you high school and filled out you application. You will be put in a home. Its not fostering though. They are spies except for their child. The parents names are Mimi Moon and Mike Moon and their sons name is Austin Moon. Your new identity is Hayden Summers. and your their cousin. Everything is in this packet. Your taking the next plane to Miami so get packing!"

"Why can't I just shave my head and live in the sewers! You know how much I hate high schools!" I whine.

"Just think of this as another undercover sting operation, but real" He replies

"Gee, that helped a lot!" I say sarcastically.

I sigh and walk out through the bookcase and close it. A tear rolled down my cheek. I got used to Cali. I have a lot of friends here that are spies too! Like Mia Torrez. Boy, I am really going to miss her. And I really don't want to leave. This is where my parents grew up when they were spies. And I don't want to leave that behind.I wipe the tear and stomped out through the front door.

_**-FLASHBACK OVER-**_

I haven't seen the house I will be living in so I just dropped my stuff off at the office of Marino high. It is the first day of school so they gave me my schedule and my locker number and combination. I walk to my locker and I already memorized my combination, so I open my locker. I put all of my books and everything away and the bell rings. After everyone left, I made a secret compartment for all of my weapons. You know, just in case a group of assassins decide to attack me in school. I run to class. First class; Math. I quietly slip into class just before the bell rings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

I quickly go get my lunch and sit at a table all alone. Of course, just when I finally get free time, a short Latina girl approached me. "Hey! I'm Trish. It seems like you need company!" She speaks.

"Yup." I say coldly.

"Um...Hey! Like your style!" Trish awkwardly says. I look down at my converse and black skinny jeans with a red top. I am also always wearing a red beanie. I died the tips of my hair carmel color like an ombré and cut bangs too. My bangs also have their own ombré.

"Thanks. Got a makeover." At least I wasn't lying.

"This school is run by the populars. They take a chick with potential and turn them into a witch so if they come up to you and say you have potential, ignore them!" I slightly laugh.

"You know what Trish, I like you!" I say.

"Thank you!" Trish says while posing. I laugh.

"My name is Hayden, by the way" She smiles. Then this weird looking ginger boy comes up to our table.

"Oh yeah, this is my friend...still don't know how he is my friend, Dez!"  
>Dez sits down."Ugh! They forgot to put Mayo on my pizza. Do I have to remind them everyday?" I roll my eyes in disgust.<p>

"You can do better Trish." I sarcastically say.

"HEY! He is not my boyfriend!" Trish barks back.

"Whatever you say." I roll my eyes. I already know she is lying because of the way she twitches. That was all taught to me by training.

"So do you know where and who Austin Moon is?" I ask. Trish and Dez's mouth fly open.

"You don't know who he is? Do you even have internet?"  
>"Um, yeah!"<br>Have I been that far from a social life?

"He is a recording artist for Starr records and Mega Famous!" Trish squeals.

"Oh that boy. He's annoying." Yes, I have met Austin Moon. When I was his bodyguard...crap! He is going to recognize me. He has such a bratty attitude! Like most rich people have, I guess.

"He is also our awesome freckled friend!" Dez happily says.  
>Even worse.<br>"In your dreams Dez!" Trish shouts. I sigh in relief, he's just delusional.  
>"He will never have freckles Dez!" She barks.<br>Oh! Its back again. Then I see him approach.

"Hey guys whats up?" Austin says tiredly.  
>"Um, am I the only one noticing this girl glaring at me and throwing me daggers?"<br>Your lucky they are not real!  
>"Oh thats Hayden! She's new here. And not really a fan of you so don't worry she is not going to mob you."<br>"Ahh good." YES! He didn't recognize me! As long as I keep-  
>"Hey I remember you from somewhere!"<p>

KARMA HATES ME!

"Your going to be living with me and my family"

Thanks karma, I guess you don't hate me after all.

"But I know you from somewhere... Eh, whatever. I get that feeling from everyone"  
>Good. That was close. When I was Austin's bodyguard, I fell for him. I was completely in love with him. But when I admitted it, he played me. And then started to act all bratty to me. Then I quit out of rage. Austin slumps down on the chair next to me. His cologne smells good... Though it is killing my ability to smell.<p>

"Anyways, I have some news Austin!" Trish excitedly says.

"I GOT YOU A GIG AT MINI'S!" Trish yelled a little to loudly. The whole cafeteria went silent.

"You might want to-" Trish shakily says but interrupted by the whole cafeteria erupting in screams and girls fangirling.  
>Okay, now I'm losing my ability to hear, and I kinda need that one! I quickly cover my ears. After about 3 minutes, they finally calmed down.<p>

"Stupid Austin Moon fans." I mutter under my breath.

"I know." Trish joins me

"HEY! They're my fans!" Austin barks

"I think my ears fell off." Dez says confused. I laugh.  
>I guess making friends isn't that hard. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

I'm driving to my new home, with my hair all over the place. As I drive my white convertible around the wealthy neighborhood, I am looking at the piece of paper with the address of Austin Moon's home. Okay, take a left turn to turner street, 3rd house. I look around. It shouldn't be hard to spot. Its a mansion. A superstar's mansion. As I look to my right I see it. Oh there it is! It is a huge 3 floor mansion. Holy crap. Just like my eyes are blessed. Before I pull in to the driveway, I drive around the block a couple of times to make sure I know no one is tailing me. As I pull into there huge driveway, I see 6 cars already parked there. And many of them are vintage. Gosh they are rich. Like super. So I park my car and I knock on the door. After a couple of seconds I see a middle aged women come to open the door.

"You must be Ally." She breaths and puts on a smile. I frown quickly, wondering how she know my name? But I didn't realize that I said that out loud.

"Because I know that you're here undercover." She whispers. Then winks and wiggles her eyebrows. Well atleast someone is pretty informed around here. Then I see a boy with blond hair walk by. Austin.

"Hey mom. Hey...Hayden is it?" He asks.

"Yup!" I say popping the P.

"Okay! Mom, I'm going to go for a swim! Bye!" He yells.

"Okay. I am only going to set one rule for you...Hayden, please never leave your weapons out. No need for Austin to see them and get all confused. Okay?" I nod my head and walk in. "Your room will be across from Austin's and next to Camille's-"

"Austin has a sister?" I said confused, interrupting her.

"Adopted. She's 9" Ms. Moon says stern, and continues to walk. I guess it isn't a subject that she wants to talk about. As we walk up to the second floor, I pass a bunch of rooms, like the fitness room, Game room, and Luxurious Bedrooms after Bedrooms. This place is like a maze, but I'll figure it out in a day or 2. Finally, we stopped at a room.

"Here you go. I am a little excited for the best spy in the world stay at my house so if I am acting crazy tell me!" She smiles. "I will be back to show you...The weapons room." She whispers. "And, Austin will show you a tour of the house when he gets back." I nod. But after I turn around she speaks again  
>"There are some secret compartments in the room to put your weapons in!" I quickly nod and turn around and walk in my room. "There are 3!" She yells through the door. "And-" I slam the door. She opens it. "Keep it open!" She says.<p>

"Okay, Ms Moon-"

"Mimi. Call me Mimi." She interrupts."Oh and-"

"Okay! I get it! Bye!" I yell rudely. I quickly cover my mouth.

"Sorry." I say.

"Its okay, I went a little crazy, Bye!" Mimi says quickly. Then she walks down the hall back downstairs.

I open the door and see a Red Velvet king sized bed with a Luxurious Bathroom and 2 dressers with 2 walk-in closets.

Woah. In my whole spy career- that involves traveling all around the world- this is a pretty fancy room, considering I have been in the royal palace in Great Britain, that's saying something. I set my 2 suitcases and duffel bag down and take everything out.

My 2 suitcases are full of weapons. My clothes are in the trunk of my car. I organized my weapons. Knifes, guns, and hand to hand combat. I cover the weapons with a white sheet cover of mine. Then I start looking for the secret compartments to place my weapons. Huh. Where is the least place you will expect for a secret compartment to be...  
>I quickly take off my converse and quickly jog to one of the walk in closets. I bend down to the corner of the walk in closet and start to peel off a rug. I see a latch and open it.<br>There's number 1! I look around the room. I know there are 2 more. I jog to the bathroom. I slide my fingers along the Red Velvet colored tiles on the walls then I check the floor. Then I heard a thud. I was too deep in my thoughts to react. Then I look up and realize that Austin was in the doorway of my bathroom.

Shirtless.

Austin's POV

UGH! I wish there was more things to do at a mansion. I am so bored! I have gone swimming like 10 times today. I am a superstar, and I need some friends. As I walk back to my bedroom, I see Hayden's door wide open. I walk inside. I see 2 empty suitcases and a huge white cover on the bed. Then I see something shiny. I go grab it, and it is a Knife. I quickly drop it on the floor and do a girly scream. Then I see Hayden crouching down on the floor in the bathroom, looking tiles.

"Hayden?" I say confused.

"Um hey Austin...what are you doing here?"

"Just saw the door open...Why do you have a knife!" I quickly yell out of nervousness.

"Its um a faux. Kind of an actor." She smiles.

"Cool." We awkwardly just stand there as I notice she is gazing at my abs. I smirk at myself.

"Like what you see?" I say. She quickly snaps out of her trace. She glares at me, then sends daggers, and roughly shoves me on the door. Woah. One strong chick.

"Hey, um I don't want to start off on the wrong foot here! You see-" Hayden rudely keeps shoving be towards the door.

"Hey! What was that for-" then I get a door to the face.

"Fuck off Moon!" I hear Hayden muffle scream through the door. Woah. Whats her problem. I mean you should be happy enough to live with the Austin Moon! But I feel like I know her from somewhere. This bodyguard I had looks just like her. I remember my bodyguard, Ally. I had a major crush on her. Though she thought I played her. Then she started acting all bitch and quit. I still have a major crush on her to this day. I never saw her again. And Hayden looks just like her. I sigh as a wipe the memories away and walk into my room to play video games. 


End file.
